La Grulla de Origami
by Ariakas DV
Summary: La oficina del capitán Wesker es ejemplo de perfección y profesionalismo, mas en uno de los estantes hay un objeto que no encaja con el resto del lugar...¿por que el serio capitán tiene una grulla de origami en su oficina?. One-Shot/Weskerfield


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Resident Evil es de mi propiedad. Historia pre RE1. **

* * *

La oficina del capitán Wesker era el ejemplo perfecto de seriedad y profesionalismo que cualquier empresario, general o directivo deseara de sus subalternos. Los libros alfabéticamente acomodados en sus respectivos estantes, los archivos perfectamente ordenados y clasificados en su archivero, ninguna hoja fuera de su sitio, el escritorio de madera de cedro pulcramente ordenado contenía lo estrictamente necesario para el uso inmediato del capitán del escuadrón de tácticas especiales.

La personalidad del rubio estaba impresa en cada rincón de esa oficina, desde el ficus que adornaba la entrada, hasta el bote de basura casi vacío por completo. Mas a pesar de aquel conjunto de objetos que gritaban a los cuatro vientos el nombre del dueño de esa oficina, en una de las esquinas de una estantería, justo por detrás del capitán, un objeto resaltaba como cubo entre esferas de ese ambiente cargado de frialdad e impersonalidad.

Una hoja de papel color amarillo doblada en forma de una grulla de origami. El llamativo color amarillo hacia que en más de una ocasión quien entraba en la oficina se preguntara internamente el significado y origen de tan curioso y discordante objeto en la oficina del rígido agente. Los propios miembros del escuadrón se habían descubierto mirando los prolijos dobleces de la curiosa grulla mientras el capitán les daba algún sermón, y los más perspicaces habían podido captar que el propio capitán miraba fijamente la manualidad a través de los anteojos de ébano mientras reflexionaba sobre alguna cuestión. Todos en la oficina tenían teorías sobre el origen del pequeño objeto, mas únicamente dos personas en todo el ancho mundo sabían la procedencia de la obra de arte.

Todo había comenzado un día 5 de mayo. Claire Redfield había llegado a visitar a su hermano, pero con tan mala suerte que ese día el había tenido que salir a una misión de práctica, de forma que había pasado todo el día vagando por la ciudad. En su momento de mayor aburrimiento, llego al centro cultural de Raccoon, donde se llevaba a cabo el festival del día del niño japonés. Siendo que aun faltaban horas para poder ver a su hermano, decidió pasar la tarde en el curioso festival.

Recorrió toda la feria durante un tiempo, escuchando explicaciones sobre tal o cual tema de la cultura japonesa, sin prestar demasiada atención puesto que la cultura oriental no había nunca llamado demasiado su atención. cuando estaba dispuesta a abandonar el festival, un pequeño taller atrajo su atención, el taller de origami, donde les enseñaban a los participantes a hacer diversas figuras, una de ellas llamo su atención de sobremanera: La grulla, símbolo de paz, buenos deseos, longevidad y prosperidad en la vida. Atraída por la explicación se sentó en una de las mesas y comenzó a seguir las instrucciones para plegarla.

Le tomo tiempo y varios intentos, mas al final logro crear una pequeña grulla amarilla. Satisfecha con su trabajo se levanto, mientras escuchaba la recomendación del instructor de regalar dicho objeto a alguien apreciado a quien se le deseara llevar felicidad. Por un momento pensó en regalarla a su hermano, pero su mente irremediablemente viajo al capitán rubio de gafas oscuras, si mal no recordaba su cumpleaños acababa de pasar hacia un par de semanas, y conociendo a los miembros del escuadrón, probablemente no habían hecho nada demasiado representativo para el aniversario de nacimiento de su capitán.

Y así había llegado temprano al dia siguiente al cuartel de los S.T.A.R.S. Con la excusa de llevarle un buen almuerzo a Chris entro en las oficinas, donde fue recibida con efusividad y calidez. Mas después de los saludos y de que todos hubieran vuelto al trabajo, incluido su hermano, se tomo unos minutos para entrar en la oficina del rubio.

El se encontraba alli, revisando papeles mientras bebía de su taza de café, levanto la vista apenas la escucho entrar -Señorita Redfield, que sorpresa recibirla en mi oficina, pase, ¿hay algo en que pueda ayudarla?-

ella pudo notar que el capitán se encontraba de un excepcional buen humor, probablemente producto de un trabajo bien realizado por parte de su equipo -gracias...yo solo venia de rápido...- sintió el color subir por sus mejillas -vera...recordé que hace poco fue su cumpleaños...y...bueno...yo le traje este pequeño presente-

El rubio ladeo la cabeza con una casi imperceptible curiosidad mientras la pelirroja sacaba de su bolsa la pequeña grulla amarilla y la colocaba con suavidad en el escritorio del capitán -es...una grulla de origami...símbolo de la paz, y los buenos deseos...- dijo con timidez

El capitán miro el objeto durante unos segundos antes de tomarlo con cuidado y observarlo con más detenimiento -es una verdadera obra de arte, dearheart...debió tomarle mucho tiempo plegarla ¿no es así?- ella pudo sentir la mirada del rubio a través de los lentes oscuros lo que la hizo sonrojar mas.

-solo un poco...la hice de todo corazón, además de que según la tradición japonesa...regalarla a alguien por su cumpleaños es una forma de atraer y desear felicidad para la persona a la que se regala...- sintió sus mejillas arder y no pudo evitar desviar un poco la mirada con timidez mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja

-realmente muy generoso de su parte...- el mayor se levanto con tranquilidad y rodeo su silla para abrir la estantería que se encontraba detrás de el retirando un pequeño reloj de péndulo que allí se encontraba y colocando la pieza de papel -me parece que este es un lugar adecuado ¿no lo cree dearheart?- pregunto con tono neutro mientras volvía a mirarla

-creo que ese lugar es excelente- respondió ella, contenta de que su regalo hubiera agradado. El silencio se hizo mientras el capitán volvía a su silla y observaba al igual que ella el papel amarillo resaltar entre los libros. Ambos se mantuvieron observando dicho objeto, hasta que el momento fue interrumpido por el desesperado sonar del teléfono del capitán. -bueno...creo que es hora que me retire...- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a caminar a la puerta, mas la voz del rubio la hizo detenerse un segundo antes de salir -dearheart...gracias por el obsequio- ella volteo sonriéndole y asintió para después salir de la oficina.

Desde entonces la famosa grulla había vivido cómodamente en el estante, y su lugar era respetado sin importar que tanto se necesitara ese espacio, y el hombre dueño de esa oficina solía contemplar a la criatura de papel tanto si tenía tiempo como si no.

* * *

Bueno, aquí un pequeño one shot de Claire y Wesker. Me agrado la idea de que con toda la seriedad que Wesker se carga, hubiera un solo objeto que discordara de el...jejeje.

Dedicado a mi autora preferida AdrianaSnapeHouse.


End file.
